


From Sword to Knife

by AriaEmu



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Multi, Unreliable Narrator, basically all of them - Freeform, can be seen as Yukihira/Everyone, doesn't need any knowledge of fate/series, first fanfic, have fun hooman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaEmu/pseuds/AriaEmu
Summary: “Now, now, children. Stop fighting, will you?”Yukihira Souma. Dependable, independent, 500% house husband material,  godlike at cooking, real god at archery. Sometimes too nice for his own good, sometimes scarier than hundred angered lions. Yukihira Souma, a young teenager who unofficially adopted several kids around his age and no one found it weird. Yukihira Souma, a 15 years old man who uncosciously acted older than his looks. Yukihira Souma, a reincarnated man whose previously named Emiya Shirou.





	1. Prolouge - Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> Both of Shokugeki no Soma and Fate/Series aren’t, and won’t be mine.  
> This is not a serious fic

When Shirou laid on his death bed surrounded by his lovely wife, Tohsaka-Emiya Rin, and their child, Ritsuka, he only thought how lucky he was. He smiled softly as he grasped his wife’s hand tenderly. He was really glad to meet her, to stay beside him even though he was a ‘foolish idealist man’. He always, and will, cherished every moment with his family–even if in the end he ended with the same fate as his alternate future self.

He’d already planned to refuse becoming a counter guardian when he met Alaya. If things went bad, well, at least he’s prepared mentally.

_I have no regret, this is my only path._

“Sleep, Shirou,” Rin whispered lovingly, kissing his head temple. Beside her Ritsuka smiled as bright as the sun, yet he could see theri eyes watered. Shirou was so touched seeing his child’s determination to stay strong.

 “You’ve done enough for me. Don’t do anything stupid like making a deal with Alaya, okay?” Shirou laughed, inviting a small smile on her face.

“I know,” he said. “Ritsuka, protect your mother for me, will you?”

“Of course, father,” Ritsuka replied as they grasped his other hand. “I will protect mother, no matter what.”

 _Ah, they are truly my child._ Shirou thought ruefully. _I am so glad._

“Thank you,” he whispered, weakly. “Thank you.”

_Goodbye, Rin. Ritsuka. Sakura. Fuji-nee. Rider._

_...Wait for me, Saber, Illya._

And thus, Emiya Shirou, closed his eyes for the last time, ready to greet the will of Humanity.

.

.

.

.

If that’s really happened.

In all honesty, he didn’t expect this.

He expected to meet a light spiral, asking him to be a hero for the humanity or something similiar. Not a face of tired woman who held his tiny body–wait, _what the f_ –and lovingly whispered,

“Welcome to the world, my son.”

_...Huh?_

* * *

 

 _It’s Zeltrech’s fault._ _I’m sure it is._

Somehow, Shirou didn’t know why, he was reincarnated as the first born of the Yukihira household, Yukihira Souma. He didn’t even have a time to say hello and flipped off  Alaya like he’d planned–it was happened so sudden without any warning.

Naturally, he blamed Zeltrech.

Oh–and maybe the Blue too as now he was in child body. He admitted, there were few ‘accident’ involved him and the famous Fifth Magic user in... compromising position. But he didn’t think Aozaki was a revenge type.

...or was she?

The prankster aside, Shirou was started to learn how to live in his new home. Luckily he was born in the same era with his past life, so it wasn’t hard to blend. But now he was faced with problems that never in his dream he’d face it. Even his experiences fighting Servant  and Dead Apostles couldn’t help him.

And that was,

–being a baby.

It’s _very_ boring and hard to act as a normal baby when you’re a grown up adult inside. He could not do anything except sleeping, staring at the ceiling, eating, and nature calls. Nature calls truly the most embarassing moment for him, and he vowed when he was strong enough to crawl, he’d use the toilet.

No more diapers.

And–oh god, he was sure the breastfeed moment would terrorize him down to his death.

He had gotten nightmare from it numerous time.

Alongside his struggle as a baby, he learned some things about his new life. One, he had no magic circuit, mean he was born as a normal civilian or there was no magecraft in this world. Two, his new parents are a talented cooks–his mother, Yukihira Hanaki, was a third-rate chef from a small diner yet her determination never ceased to amaze people while his father, Yukihira Joichirou, was a first-rate chef who sometimes traveled around the world to cook. His talent was not a pushover, but he had a quirky hobby to cook the most terrible food he could think of.

He’s relieved his new parents were not as helpless as Kiritsugu when it came to cooking. Of course, no matter what, Kiritsugu would be always his dad figure, but he won’t mind to have Joichirou as his second dad. In other hand, to have a new mother figure like Hanaki still a new experience for him. Well, not that he didn’t want to.

Like now.

His mother cooed at him as Joichirou frantically rummaged the cupboard.

“Aww, look Joichirou! So-chan is sitting by himself! Quick, the camera!”

“Wait, where it is–oh, I found it!”

“Honey, quick! So-chan is smiling!”

“Aww, he is so cute! My angel!”

He laughed happily, bringing more cooing and snapping sound. Shirou felt so nostalgic seeing both of his parents fussed over him, reminded him about how his past self had recorded every moment of his newborn child with Rin.

Ah, good times.

“Dam-I mean, dang! The memory is almost full. Honey, have another roll?”

“Wait–I’ll search it–“

“SAIBA JOICHIROU MOVE YOUR AS–I MEAN FOOT FASTER SO-CHAN IS LAUGHING AND CLAPPING.”

All in all, Shirou was looking foward for his new life.

.

.

.

Until Hanaki dead when he was four years old.

* * *

 

The door creaked open as Shirou entered the dining room slowly. There was Joichirou clad in black attire, just came back from the funeral ceremony, stared at his mother’s photograph longingly. He stared at his father’s slumped figure, feeling his sadness. Even though he was not the most sensitive person, he knew how did it feel to lose precious someone.

It didn’t help that he’d seen Hanaki as a mother figure.

“Dad?” he called softly, didn’t want to startle him. He knew very well how fragile his dad in this state. “...Is that mom’s photo?”

“...Yes, Souma,” he answered, his stare never leaving Hanaki’s face. “Isn’t she a beauty?”

“Uhm-mm!” Shirou nodded, slipped into his childish facade. “Mom is so beautiful. And kind. And nice. A–and–and–“ His voice wavered. Tears started forming in his eyes, but he kept his head high.

As a magus and adult man, usually he would keep his emotion in check no matter what. Yet, now he wasn’t Emiya Shirou, the Second Magus Killer. He wasn’t the survivor of Holy Grail War. He wasn’t a war veteran.

Now, he simply was Yukihira Souma, a little brat who lost his mother.

His first mother figure.

“–and I love her...”

He cried.

“Souma, ssh,” Joichirou pulled him into a tight hug. “I know. I love her too.” His shoulder shook, as he silently cried on his son’s shoulder.

They hugged and weeped until Joichirou realized his son was sleeping on his hold, clearly emotionally tired. He sighed, carried Shirou’s sleeping figure to his bed.

It was unfortunate, but if his son tried to be strong, so be it.

* * *

 

“Dad! Daaaad!”

“What is it, son? Hey–that’s dangerous! Put that knife down!”

“Daaaad, teach me how to cook!”

Jouchirou blinked dumbfoundedly. He sighed as he put his knife down and crouched down, meeting his son’s eyes. “You really want to, Souma? You may have another cut in your head, y’know.” He eyed the new scar on Souma’s left eyebrow, a remnant from the past lesson. He really thought he was given up, but it seemed it’s only fired him up.

“Yeah!” He nodded repeatedly, showing his eagerness. His big yellow sapphire doe eyes twinkled with determination. “I want to make other people’s smile like what you do with your food!”

Joichirou resisted his will to hug his son to death. He knew his son was only five years old, but it’s truly a crime to be this cute.

“Please, Dad?”

_Oh God not the puppy eyes._

“Okay, okay, I will teach you,” he smiled matching with Souma’s big smile. “But you know I will go into a long trip, right? Hmmm, maybe Chiyo-obasan will–“

“No!” Souma pouted cutely. “I want to go with yooou!”

Joichirou raised his eyebrow. “Then what about your education? You still have to go to elementary school, y’know.”

Souma puffed out, smirking not unlike him. “I am smart! I will manage it!” he said pridefully.

 “Hmmm, if you can prove it, I’ll consider it.”

****

Souma showed the result of his elementary-level exams to him. All perfect.

He sighed.

“Pack your clothes, son. We will go into a world-trip.”


	2. Introduction - Nakiri Erina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In one timeline, they met as a queen and peasant.  
> In this timeline, they met as a lonely innocent princess and a peasant.
> 
> Ah, the wonder of butterfly effect.

Shirou stared the scenery outside. The car was moving fast making a blurry picture, but he still could spot some details. He saw a young brunette girl who walked together with her family, an athlete who was in the middle of jogging, a group of middle schoolers, a panicked salaryman, young kendoist, and many others.

Shirou huffed. When his father said they would go into a world trip, he thought they were truly did it–although he was kind of baffled how easy to convince him. If Jouichirou was _that_ easy to be manipulated, then he would have to drill some 'Tohsaka Common Sense Lesson' into his head years later.

Luckily he wasn't that idiot.

Joichirou, who sat beside him, patted his head and spoke, "Son, I know you're disappointed–maybe, if I were you, I would've been so disappointed and then sulking. But you didn't so probably you aren't or you actually _are_ but too embarrassed to tell me–"

"Dad, you're rambling."

"–Um, yeah. My bad," he coughed softly making him giggled. "So, what I mean is, you understand why I 'technically' postponed our world trip, right?"

His trademark smile was still there, but Shirou spotted some worry and regret on his eyes. He was silent in thought until he realized what Joichirou meant.

 _Oh, so that's what he's been worried about,_ he thought.

He must be guilty for making an empty promise to his only son. Shirou wonder if he should've thrown a tantrum or at least sulking like any normal child did, but again it was against his nature. Acting childish, yes, but too selfish was verily wrong.

So he answered like he did to Kiritsugu whenever he left for another 'long trip' in the past.

"Eh, no worries, Dad," Shirou shrugged. "It's your decision. As long as you teach me how to cook like you, I am not against it. After all, this is your trip, not mine," he said, smiled slightly. _Following your work trip is already selfish enough for me–I don't think I can demand more._

It's already his second nature to not burden anybody no matter what. He might have been started to be selfish like what Rin advised, but he couldn't help but being selfless a little.

Joichirou's smile faltered a bit in a second before went back to normal. It didn't go unnoticed. Shirou wondered if he said something wrong.

"Huh, I didn't expect that–but thank you for understanding me, Souma. And yes, this is part of my job, that is why I said 'technically'. This may the longest job ever as we have to stay with them, but don't worry. He knows that I bring you with me."

"He? And it is truly okay for us to stay with them?"

"An old friend of mine," Joichirou waved his hand lazily. "He is from a wealthy family, so naturally they live in a big mansion. A waste of space, if you ask me. Most people there are maids and servant, other than that it's only two people, him and his granddaughter. Oh, by the way, she is in the same age as you. Neat, huh? She may become your very first friend."

"Same age with me, huh..." he turned back to the scenery. The view had shifted into a never-ending row of cherry blossom trees. Some petals flowed, dancing together with the wind. He was lost in thought. "I wonder if she wants to play with me?"

Shirou grudgingly admitted he had not any friend around his age. He was too busy studying the current technologies and learning more about his magic circuit–which he recently found out he still had it but not yet active, probably the reason he couldn't identify it. He still had to figure out why and how. Maybe because of the Gaia? But how? Ugh, he _needed_ Rin right now–so he didn't spare a thought to socialize. Meeting a young child at the same age of his body made him excited. He wondered if she was charismatic like Saber. Or maybe another stereotype snobbish rich kid. If she was the latter, he might have to drill some 'Tohsaka Lesson'.

He's looking forward for it.

* * *

Joichirou smiled as he helped his only son bought out his luggage. It's cute seeing him tried to pull a bag as big as his body, but he didn't have any heart to leave him be. As they walked to the mansion hand by hand, he silently wondered about Souma.

His son was kind–too kind that's worrying him. When he asked his opinion about the cancelled world trip, he had expected an angry shout, rodwy tantrum, or at least uncomfortable silence. He truly didn't expect a quick acceptance.

It's both reassuring and worrying.

Reassuring that his son was more mature than kids nowadays–he's very sure Souma would grow into fine, responsible man. He knew he was a reckless man with many mistakes, and he didn't want his son to live like he did. To have such a cool head at young age was more than enough for reassuring him.

Worrying because sadly, this world was cruel. Too cruel for his kind, selfless son. People would take advantage over his kindness and it's worrying him. What if someone forced him to do something he didn't want? What if someone manipulated him into slavery? What if, what if someone tried to–

"Dad?" Souma spoke uncomfortably, pulled him from his train thought. "You're griping my hand too tight..."

 _Oops._ Jouchirou immediately relaxed his grip. "Sorry son. I didn't realize it," he apologized.

Souma stared at him curiously. "You okay? Your face was scary before, it's like you're planning to feed someone your newest creation." he said.

"Nah, I'm okay. No worries."

"Well, if you say so..."

Souma went back to enjoy the scenery, didn't realize Jouchirou's unreadable stare at him.

_Hm, my new creations, eh? Nice idea, son._

_But not yet, not yet._

It's not a secret that Yukihira Joichirou would freaking do anything to protect his son's chastity.

* * *

"Dad, I don't know your friend is...so stinking rich."

"Language, son. Where do you learn that word?"

"From you."

"...I see."

'Stinking rich' was an understatement. The mansion was very, very bigger than Tohsaka mansion, in par with Edelfelt's main mansion. Enormous garden with classic fountain, a pool, garden exclusively for tea time, hundred or more maids and servants, spiral stairs, ball room, several guest rooms, golden chandeliers, and many more.

It felt like he was in a dream castle. Or a cheesy fairy tale.

 _If Rin was here, maybe she will begging the owner to let her work here,_ Shirou thought in humor. _And then picking a fight with one of them, probably the next heir. Like Luvia._

He perked up when soft footsteps echoed trough the wall followed by small, rather fast rhytym steps. His father immediately stood up followed by him. They waited until the door was opened. From there, Shirou could see an old but very healthy man–did he worked up everyday?–and a small girl.

Maybe that's the girl his father had talked before.

"It's been a long time since I saw you, Saiba Joichirou," said the old man walking closer. He smiled lightly. "Still wandering around the world like always?"

Joichirou laughed. "Actually, it's Yukihira now." The man raised his eyebrow in question as he added,"Actually I've decided to use my late's wife surname to not raise any attention. I think I forgot to tell you on telephone, but no big deal, right?"

"No, no. Don't worry." He looked down and meeting with Shirou's eyes. Instinctively he crouched down and smiled softly. "And who is your name,young lad?"

"I'm Yukihira Souma, his son," he said as he bowed down. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"My, what a polite child you have, Joichirou. If I don't know better, I'll assume he is Gin's son," Ignoring Joichirou's huffed response, the man introduced himself. "Nice to meet you too, lad. My name is Nakiri Sanzaemon, but do call me as 'Grandfather'."

Shirou blinked. In a split second, he saw Fujimura Raiga in front of him before it reverted back to Sanzaemon. Damn, now his eyes were messing with his brain.

"Okay, Grandfather." Sanzaemon smiled. He stood up and introduced the young girl. "This is my granddaughter, Nakiri Erina. Erina, will you?"

"Okay," she did a courtesy, reminding Shirou with Illya when they met for the first time. "Hello everyone, my name is Nakiri Erina. Pleased to meet you."

Jouchirou smiled. He glanced at Sanzaemon who was standing aside and turned to Shirou. "Son, will you play with young Erina here? I want to have a pleasant chat with him."

Shirou nodded. "Okay, Dad. What about you, Nakiri?"

Her face was stoic, but he could see some uncertain on her eyes. After a moment, she nodded. "It is okay. It is not a Nakiri do to intervene with family business, especially Grandfather's."

Sanzaemon flicked an unreadable glance at Erina which didn't go unnoticed by Shirou. He then nodded at both of them as they walked out from the room.

Silence.

"Um, so..." Shirou trailed. Erina didn't say any word, only stared at him intently. He didn't know how to talk normally with a child around his physical age. He's used to spoil rotten any children and revert himself as an old man. Wouldn't it be weird if he did it in that way? _Think, Shirou, Think. What to do , what to do–oh._

"Hey," he called. "Do you know how to play Uno?"

* * *

"Plus four, plus four, cancel, change color! Red!" Erina threw all of her card on the desk. She smiled boardly. "Wooho! I win!"

Shirou sighed then smiled. "Damn, looks like my luck is still E class. Wanna play again, Nakiri?"

She cheered.

 _It's a good thing I'm decided to buy this,_ he thought as he sorted the card. Seeing the big, cheerful smile on Erina's face made his heart warm, reminded him with his child in past life, Ritsuka. _Children's smile truly the greatest treasure._

"Five wins and two loss, in favor of me," she proudly said, folded her arms under her chest. "Do not shame yourself. It is a normal thing for me, Nakiri Erina, to be the sole winne–owwie!"

She rubbed her head with pained face. She pouted as she complained, "Yukihira, why do you have to hit me?! It's hurt, you know!"

"First lesson, child," Shirou stated with annoyed stare. "Proud is something good, but arrogant is another thing. You should know what is the difference between charismatic and arrogant. Just for you know, what you did now is a form of arrogance. Things won't be good if you're too arrogant."

 _Like Gilgamesh_ , Shirou mentally added.

"A-auu..." Erina's cheeks were red as she grumbled under her breath. "W-why are you calling me child?! We are in the same age!"

 _Eh?_ Shirou blinked in confusion, before realized what he had done. He cursed silently. _Shit, I'm doing it again._

After became a parents, Shirou started to have a new quirk: lecturing children. He usually would lecture one or two kids about manners when he was helping some southern countries, especially the one that in the verge of crisis. Common sense might not stick well with him, but manners was something else. In his free time in villages, he would play with the children and lecture the bad-mannered kids.

And what he meant by lectured,he was freakin' lectured.

"Nothing," he answered swiftly. "It's just... an old habit of mine."

"Habit?!"

"It doesn't matter, but," he folded his arms as he did a 'Tohsaka Smile Number One'–a sweet, sweet smile with menacing glare. "You understand it, right?"

Erina cowered. She trembled in fright, yet she still stood on her ground. "But..." she whispered softly. "...I am a Nakiri, and father said that..." she talked so soft that he couldn't make most of it, but he knew it wasn't nice.

 _Ah, I see._ Shirou sighed. _God, what's with tyrant parents and forcing their child to become their ideal figure?_ he mentally complained.

"Nakiri," he softened his eyes. "You will find more friends if you're being 'Erina' rather being 'Nakiri', you know?"

Shirou mentally cheered when Erina perked up. "Friends?" she asked, starry-eyed. He nodded.

"Yeah. I think you're an interesting person," he pondered. "Well, I think a 'Nakiri' won't play peasant game like Uno and enjoying herself, pouting when lost, and demand one more time, right? Yet, you still did. I prefer you like that rather than proud, ice cold Nakiri."

He smiled brightly.

"You don't have to force it, Nakiri. Just be yourself and relax–that's what friend do, y'kno?"

.

.

.

"...iend..."

"Eh, Nakiri? What are you saying? W-why are your face so red–oi, stop hitting me!"

"Y–youu! You idiot! Naughty! Womanizer!"

"Who are you calling wo–stop it!"

"How s-s-shameful!" She shrieked, face almost in the same shade with his hair. She flipped back her hair as she posed. "I won't tolerate this! That, that is–uh, for the punishment I–I demand you to make me something!" she ordered, until she went soft and whispered,

"–and I–I will, um, make you... food... as well... 'cause that's what friend do... right?"

Before Shirou could responded, Nakiri already pulled his hand out of the room. "Let's go! I will show you the kitchen. You should be grateful!"

"Wait, wait, Nakiri, I'm still learning–"

"Don't care!"

On the other side of room, Sanzaemon and Joichirou, who was eavesdropping, smiled.

"You have a very mature child, Joichirou. He is still, if I'm not mistaken, around seven and eight years old, right?" praised Sanzaemon. "I wonder if it's because of his mother or because of your recklessness."

He only laughed weakly.

* * *

It had been six month since Yukihira family entered the Nakiri household. Sanzaemon's plan to break Azami's chain on Erina worked, more effective when Souma successfully broke her wall. He was very pleased to see her beloved granddaughter acted like normal kids around her age–playing games, eating food she likes, laughing freely, being herself. It's like Azami never been here, taken her away, making use of her God's Tongue, brainwashing her morale.

He was truly glad Souma drilled some morale and common sense to Erina's head. It's amusing to see the young boy lightly chopped her head when she started her habit to throw away food that didn't meet her expectations and started to lecture her at dinner table. Her reddening face and a soft 'sorry' almost moved him to tears.

It was like seeing a big brother chiding his little sister.

And so, like the other day, he glazed at them from the other side of the room, enjoying the happiness that radiated around the children.

"Do you have any five?" asked Erina to Arato Hisako, her new aide. Somehow both Erina and Souma roped her into their gaming time.

"Go fish, Erina-sa–I mean, Erina," answered her. It seemed she still didn't use to address her granddaughter informally. "What about you, Yukihira? Do you have jack?"

"Yeah, here," he frowned as he passed the card. Hisako smiled in satisfaction as she put another set on the table. "Goddammit, why is my luck really bad? You two already have more than two sets and I have none."

"Still, I can't believe your luck is that bad, Souma-kun," chirped Erina as she gave a queen card to Hisako. "I don't think I will meet another person who got great curse fortune papers three times in a row from three different temples. That's something worth to be noted by World's Record."

Sanzaemon chuckled. Oh, how well he remembered it. Few months ago, when they were visiting a temple near home, Erina insisted to try the fortune papers. Most of them got blessing or small blessing, sans young Souma who got the famous great curse. Erina, who were terrified, forced them to visit other temple and tried another fortune papers.

The result was never changed.

Later Souma coaxed a shaken Erina and assured him that _no, I won't die, and no, I won't leave her, it's alright it's just my luck okay_. In the end they all assumed that his luck was just that shitty.

He still had a good laugh from that.

Hisako sweatdropped and laughed softly. "Ah, yes. That. It's really something, I don't think I will forget it anytime soon. By the way, Yukihira, any six?"

"Go fish, Arato," he said, scowled. "You guys are the worst. I never asked for this E ranked luck, okay? Erina, do you have king?"

"Here." She looked amused when Souma grinned and put his first sets. "Finally. But that's not enough to defeat us, you know?" she playfully teased.

"Meh," Souma shrugged as he took the ace card from a sulking Hisako. "Your arrogance someday will be your downfall, child." He laughed when both girls pouted.

""Stop calling us child! And you're in the same age with us!""

"Sorry, sorry. Old habit dies hard, y'know. Have any nine?"

"That's not a good excuse!" Erina huffed. "Go fish, Souma-kun. I hope you won't find what you need."

"Oi, that's a little bit cruel, don't you think so?"

"Hmph," Erina turned away, pouted cutely. "I don't care. Hisako, have any five?"

"Yes. Here."

"Nice! Another set, done!"

"Oh, come on!"

Sanzaemon closed his eyes, basked himself with the laugh of children and innocent happiness before walked away. His steps echoed trough the corridor, drowning in the sound of their shenanigans. His mouth curved upward.

 _Next time, I should bring my camera,_ he pondered. _Shame I didn't think it sooner. Oh, well._

Today was a good day.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

Shirou raised his eyebrow and glanced at the clock. Nine past ten in the night. He put down his pen and hid his notes before walked to the door.

He didn't remember asking someone to come to his room tonight, so it meant it's the worker here or his father suddenly wanted to do a cooking match. It's not a big deal, but he was recording the latest result of his 'magecraft' experiments. He didn't want anyone to see it and assumed he was into dark magic or some hocus pocus. It would be so awkward and embarrassing.

"Yes, who is it–huh?"

His droopy eyes suddenly widen in surprise. In front of him was not his father or anyone who was several inches taller than him, rather a petite blonde girl clad in nightgown who brought a pillow on her arms.

"Erina?" He tilted his head. "What are you doing on the time like this? You should've sleep by now. It's not healthy, especially for someone like you," said him.

"U-um," she fidgeted nervously with downcast eyes. A red blush was appearing on her cheeks. "Can–can I... sleep with you?"

"...Pardon?"

"It–it doesn't mean I feel a little bit lonely! I just, um, want to sleep with you–and of course, it's not because I am scared because of I had a bad dream yesterday and–" her rambling was silenced when Shirou raised a hand.

"Okay, okay. I'm understand. You don't have to ramble, child." He chuckled in good humor. Erina blushed hard, but she kept her mouth shut.

For the first time, Shirou was glad that his bed was queen sized. To be honest, he preferred a simple, nice futon instead of four-poster bed. He had thought to persuade his father, but decided not to. It was fortunate he didn't truly did it, or they would wake up in awkward position next morning. Considering his luck, the possibility was high.

"Where do you want to sleep, Erina? Left or right?" he asked her.

"Um, I'll take left." Slowly, she climbed onto it followed by Shirou. He laid on the pillow, sighing in relief. He blinked when Erina pulled up the blanket and offered it. She blushed slightly, noticing his stare.

"Grandfather said that you'll catch a cold if you sleep without it," she said softly. "I don't want us to be sick, so..."

"Okay, okay. I'll use it."

Shirou pulled it up, covering his body except his head. He wriggled under the soft fabric, trying to find comfortable position. He noticed Erina's lack of movement and assumed she's already asleep. And so, he closed his eyes.

Silence.

"Hey, Souma..." Erina whispered, snuggled closer to his side. Shirou didn't move, only leaned his ear closer.

"..Yes?"

Erina was silent. Shirou was going to asked what's wrong, but he held it when he felt a wet spot forming on his sleeve. Then, he heard a soft whisper,

"Don't... go..."

"I won't–" he paused, seeing that the girl beside him was already sleeping. He sighed in fondness, as her scooted her small body closer.

Shirou had noticed Erina had some similiarities with Rin. Strong head, prideful, passionate over things they like, carrying a big responsibility on their small shoulders, and–of course, wasn't honest with their feelings a.k.a. tsundere. Even their way to put facade was same.

They were so familiar that it was painful to see.

He wondered, if someday he could broke down her wall and let her chased her dreams freely like she wanted.

* * *

Yukihira Souma was an enigma.

For Nakiri Erina, the boy whose the name's Souma was like an endless sea. Unpredictable, full of surprise, yet calming. Sometimes he radiated ray of happiness like any other child, sometimes he chided a wise, complicated words. He also had a weird habit to implicitly refer himself as an old man and lecturing whenever she–or someone–did something he frowned upon.

Yukihira Souma was her first friend.

He didn't afraid to clash his head with her even though he knew her reputation. He was a brave, idiotic, wise, quirky kind boy. He was the only one who complained verbally with her arrogant nature. He was the one who didn't back down when faced her harsh criticism. He was the one who helped her reconnect her relationship with Alice, her cousin, he was the one who taught her how to play poker, he was–he was...

Yukihira Souma was... _something else._

.

.

.

_((Yukihira Souma, for her, it's like a big brother that she'd never had.))_

_((She wouldn't say it ever, but deep down, she wanted to stay forever like this.))_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was an earthquake last Tuesday and b o i I was scared as shit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am Aria!
> 
> I am sorry if it’s too short. This is my first english fanfic and English is not my first language, so please pardon me for all of the grammar.  
> This fanfic basically Shirou is reincarnated as Souma. It’s not entirely serious fic, so if there is something wrong with the timeline or about how Fate/Series works, don’t bother.  
> And yes, Ritsuka from FGO cameo! I make them as nonbinary because, well, it’s up for you to decide whether they are female or male. To be honest I imagine him as male though as I play FGO as a male.


End file.
